Many types of collapsible packaging crates or boxes are known in the packing industry, as well as many types of production lines for the construction of such packaging crates or boxes.
In WO 2011/055361 is described a continuous production line for manufacturing collapsible crates that enables high speed manufacturability of collapsible (foldable) crates, using automated processes. The crates have high strength characteristics, but are also easy to pack, transport and unfold (re-construct) without requiring the use of any additional securing means at the end user level.
The continuous production line described in WO 2011/055361 comprises a construction assembly for the construction of the collapsible crates, followed by a collapsing assembly to collapse the constructed crates, ready for packing into packing units.
Whilst the construction assembly is continuous and efficient, the process has to come to a complete stop for the collapsing stage of the process. The present invention seeks to overcome this limitation and provides a more efficient collapsing assembly, which provides a simultaneous collapsing and conveying process, thus providing a continuous uninterrupted production line.
It will be understood by the person skilled in the art that the present invention may be used for the continuous production line as described in WO 2011/055361 and also be used for any other suitable production line. Also the crates may be constructed using any other construction assembly and is not limited to the construction assembly as described in WO 2011/055361.